Mario
Mario is the main protagonist of pretty much all Super Mario games. He is the mascot for Nintendo. He used to be known as Jumpman in Donkey Kong. 5 Super Mario games are on the top 10 best selling video game list. He only appeared in platform games, but non-platform games with Mario were created after Super Mario Kart was created. He is probably the most famous video game character in history. Mario is an Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. His main goal is to rescue Princess Peach when she gets kidnapped by Bowser. In the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, he was voiced by Lou Albano, a WWE wrestler, while he is normally voiced by Charles Martinet. Mario's brother, Luigi, also has some video games of his own, too. Storyline Donkey Kong series Donkey Kong was put into a circus by Mario, who made him balance on a barrel and juggle pineapples and avoid flames. One day, Donkey Kong captured Mario's girlfriend, Pauline. Mario had to avoid barrels and dodge flames made by Donkey Kong. He eventually recaptured Donkey Kong, saving Pauline. After he captured Donkey Kong Jr. in Donkey Kong Jr., he met up with Luigi to repair a damaged Brooklyn sewer line. They later were attacked by monsters, and even saw Bowser briefly, who was was in charge of the monsters. When they defeated them, they heard the call of Princess Peach and made their way to the Mushroom Kingdom. Super Mario Bros. series Super Mario Bros. After arriving in Mushroom Kingdom, Mario defeated seven False Bowsers, and then defeated real Bowser, saving Princess Peach. Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario and Luigi ended up in Subcon, and they defeated Wart and released the Subcon fairies. Super Mario Bros. 3 This time, Bowser returned with the Koopalings and each child took over land belonging to Mario and Luigi. They finally defeated Bowser and saved Princess Peach. Super Mario World Bowser captured Peach while on a vacation in Dinosaur World. On the way to save her, they found Yoshi, who told them Bowser had captured the other Yoshis and were trapped in various fortresses. Mario and Luigi defeated the Koopalings and defeating Bowser, thus saving Peach and Yoshi's friends. Super Mario 64 Mario heads to Peach's castle from an invitation form her. However, he hears Bowser speaking when he goes in the castle and finds out Peach and the Toads have been captured. He goes into the Painting Worlds and collects all the Power Stars. He finally had enough Power Stars to battle Bowser and defeat him. When Peach is saved, she gives him a kiss and gives him a baked cake. Luigi's Mansion King Boo tricked Luigi into thinking he had won a mansion, and King Boo captured Mario and put him in a painting. Luigi defeated King Boo and later freed Mario from the painting. Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario is going to take a vacation with Peach and Toadsworth. Meeting up with the Pinatas, they think that he is a criminal. It turns out that there is an impersonator of Mario called Shadow Mario who is vandalizing Isle Delfino with some slimy stuff called Goop. Because Mario was accused of the crime, he got F.L.U.D.D. and cleaned up the whole island and return all the Shine Sprites back to Shine Gate. He also saved many Yoshi sub-species as well in the process. Apparently, Bowser Jr. was actually his impersonator! He had kidnapped Peach and took her to Corona Mountain. However, Bowser Jr. had flooded Delfino Square! When he went to Corona Mountain, he saw Bowser Jr. and Bowser bathing in Goop. Mario flipped their tub upside down and they fell to some random island. Peach was saved, and he was finally able to enjoy his vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the others. New Super Mario Bros. Mario and Peach were taking a stroll around the castle, until it was struck by lightning, possibly from Lakithunder. When Mario rushed to the castle, Bowser Jr. kidnapped Peach. He rushed through 8 different worlds until he ran into Dry Bowser. Bowser Jr. then dumped Bowser's skeletal remains in a cauldron and brought him back to life. They battled Mario together, but Mario defeated them both. When he won, he got a kiss from Peach. Super Mario Galaxy Mario gets a letter from Peach from saying she is going to give him a gift, but right then, Bowser came and caused the celebration to end in chaos. Bowser ripped the castle from the ground with him into space. Mario was on the castle, but Kamek blasted him into the cosmos. He later woke up on another planet and discovers a white creature, who is later going to be known as white Luma. He later met Rosalina, who give him the power to do a Star Spin and fly in the cosmos with Launch Stars. Each time he got a Grand Star, a new dome would open up at Comet Observatory. He finally got enough power stars to go to the center of the Universe and fight Bowser. On the way to Comet Observatory, Bowser dropped Peach out of his airship and Mario caught her at the last second. Then the Sun exploded and turned into a black hole, where all the Lumas went into it to save the Universe. All of a sudden, they are back in Mushroom Kingdom again. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Mario, Luigi, and some Toads are celebrating Peach's birthday when a giant cake appears out of nowhere. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings pop out and kidnap Peach and take her on the airship, dropping of the Koopalings at their castles. They finally make through all the worlds and reach Bowser's Castle and threw him in a chasm. But the "Peach" they saved was actaually Kamek, who used magic to make Bowser super big. he eventually saves the real Peach. Luigi had hijacked some hot-air balloons, and Luigi offered Mario and Peach to get in his balloon. He also tried to get in there balloon, but fell back into the Toads' balloon and took off. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Mario finds a lost Luma on the way to Peach's castle, who gives him the power to Star Spin. He notices that Bowser is gigantic and has Peach in his hands. When he charges to him, he ends up on Starship Mario, where he meets Lubba and his crew. He finally collected enough Power Stars to go to Bowser's Galaxy Reactor. When Bowser is defeated, Rosalina appears and thanks him for finding the lost Luma. The Luma goes to Comet Observatory along with Mario's hat. Mario and Peach return to Mushroom Kingdom. Super Mario 3D Land After a bad storm, a lot of Tanooki Leaves got blown off of the Tail Tree. Mario and the Toads get a letter saying Bowser captured Peach again. He battle Bowser in his castle and sees Peach, until he realizes that it's only a wooden cutout and that the real Peach was in Bowser's hands as he was going to another castle. Mario had to go through an obstacle course until he pushed the button and Bowser fell down. Then, he saved the real Peach. Personality Mario does not really have a solid personality because he was meant for players to put their personality into him. Sill, Mario is very brave and kind, but hates losing. In ''Mario Power Tennis'''' ''he steps on Luigi's foot intentionally because he lost to him. He also has a sad look on his face during Mario Party minigames. He likes Italian food like pasta, lasagna, and other things, but does not really seem to like pizza even though pizza is Italian. Physical Appearance Mario appears as a short adult man most of the time. His normal outfit includes him M cap, blue overalls, with yellow buttons, white gloves, an brown shoes. Category:Heroes